Mistrz Zachariusz/1
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne, Paul Verne | sekcja= | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny=II | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. Noc zimowa. Miasto Genewa leży na zachodnim brzegu jeziora podobnego imienia. Rodan dzieli je na dwie poszczególne części i w środku miasta tworzy wyspę, wskutek czego jego bieg dzieli się na dwa ramiona. Położenie tego miasta jest nader korzystne; wszędzie też, gazie rzeka podobnem płynie korytem, musi w wysokim stopniu zakwitnąć handel i przemysł. Podobne uformowane rzeki Pascal trafnie temi nazywa słowy: „Ces chemins, qui marchent tout seuls“ (Drogi, które same idą). Drogi na Rodanie można nazwać nietylko „idącemi“, ale i „biegnącemi“. W czasie, kiedy zaczyna się nasze opowiadanie, nie wznosiły się jeszcze na wyspie tak piękne i regularne zabudowania, jak dzisiaj; przeciwnie, domy miasta były bez ładu porozrzucane, przyjemny jednak dla oka przedstawiały widok. Zdawały się one wznosić jedne ponad drugiemi, gdzieniegdzie nawet, przez wzgląd na ograniczoną rozległość wyspy, zbudowane były na palach, które wynurzały się z rączych fal Rodanu. Słupy te zniszczone już zębem czasu i zczerniałe z powodu, że tak długo pozostawały w wodzie, miały fantastyczne, dziwaczne formy, niby olbrzymie nożyce raka. Hucząc i pieniąc się płynęła rzeka pośród tych słupów, miedzy któremi rozpięte sieci rybackie poruszały się za każdym powiewem wiatru, podobne do kolosalnych, żółtawych sieci pajęczych. Szczególnie jeden dom na wyspie zwracał na siebie uwagę każdego dla swej ciekawej, starożytnej budowy. Mieszkał w nim stary zegarmistrz Zachariasz wraz ze swą córką Gérande, czeladnikiem Aubertem Thün i starą służącą Scholastyką. Stary ten zegarmistrz był nader niezwykłym człowiekiem. Jak długo już żył, tego niepodobna było odgadnąć; i najstarsi bowiem mieszczanie nie przypominali sobie, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyli mistrza Zachariusza, idącego przez miasto z białym, bez osłony na wiatr puszczonym włosem i głowa tak dziwacznie kiwająca się między ramionami. Człowiek ten był rzeczywiście szczególnym; zdawało się, że nie ma w nim żadnego życia, że umarłby, gdyby stanęły wszystkie jego zegarki. Jego suche, blade oblicze stawało się z czasem coraz ciemniejszem, jak stare obrazy Leonarda da Vinci. Gérande zajmowała najpiękniejszy pokój w domu, którego okna wychodziły na śnieżyste szczyty gór Jura; warsztat i sypialnia jej ojca leżały zaś prawie bezpośrednio na palach, niemal na równej wysokości z powierzchnią rzeki; z miejsc tych nigdy nie wydalał się mistrz Zachariusz, wyjąwszy, kiedy szedł na obiad lub udawał się do miasta dla regulowania zegarów. Resztę dnia przepędzał on siedząc przy stoliku, na którym porozrzucana leżały rozmaite narzędzia do zegarków, po największej części przez niego samego wynalezione. Mistrz Zachariusz był bardzo zręcznym człowiekiem, a jego wyroby szacowano w całej Francji i Niemczech. Najzdolniejsi nawet robotnicy uznawali jego wyższość; miasto Genewa uważało za zaszczyt, że było miejscem jego urodzenia, a wszyscy mieszkańcy wskazując nań, zawsze z dumą powtarzali: — Jemu to należy się sława wynalezienia hamulca. I rzeczywiście dopiero od tego wynalazku datuje się powstanie właściwej sztuki zegarmistrzowstwa, jak to nieraz będziemy mieli sposobność przekonać się w dalszym ciągu naszego opowiadania. Powiedzieliśmy, że przez cały dzień pracował mistrz Zachariusz w swoim warsztacie; ukończywszy dopiero pracę, kładł wszystkie narzędzia na zwykłe miejsca, okrywał je szklannym kloszem i oddalał się. Potem otwierał zwykle klapę znajdującą się w podłodze jego pracowni i spoglądając w fale Rodanu przepędzał tak całe godziny, owiany mgłami wznoszącemi się z wód rzeki. Pewnego zimowego wieczoru zasiedli wszyscy do wieczerzy — według starego zwyczaju jedli bowiem i Scholastyka i czeladnik Aubert wspólnie ze swem państwem. Potrawy jak zwykle, były bardzo smaczne i starannie przyrządzone; mimo to mistrz Zachariusz nie skosztował dziś niczego, siedział milcząc uparcie i nic nie odpowiadając na słowa Gérande, która strapiona tem jego milczeniem troskliwie wypytywała się o powód jego zmartwienia. Ale on ani jej nic nie odpowiadał, ani Scholastyce, nie zważając prawie na gadaninę starej kobiety, lubo przedtem z przyjemnością jej słuchał. Po wieczerzy podniósł się stary zegarmistrz, i milcząco opuścił pokój, nikomu „dobranoc“ nie powiedziawszy, ani nie pocałowawszy w czoło swej córki, co było jego zwyczajem. Zszedł potem do swej pracowni po schodach, które pod jego ciężarem lekko skrzypiały — jakby się skarżyły. Gérande, Aubert i Scholastyka stali przez chwilę pogrążeni w głębokiem milczeniu. Na dworze panowała szkaradna pogoda; wolno wlokły się ciężkie chmury ku Alpom, co chwila grożąc ulewnym deszczem. Brzydki ten stan powietrza niemile nastrajał ducha, a południowe wiatry świstały nic dobrego nie wróżąc. — Uważam, kochana panienko — poczęła po chwili Scholastyka — że od kilku dni nasz pan zupełnie się zmienił. Marjo dziewico! kiedy on na pytania swej córki odpowiada ciągłem milczeniem, czegóż się dziwić, że nic w usta nie weźmie? Doprawdy, wątpię, czyby kto potrafił teraz słowo z niego wydobyć. — Ojciec ma jakieś zmartwienie — rzekła na to Gérande — na twarzy jego malował się niepokój i boleść, wyczytałam to z jego oczu... — Panienko, nie martw się tem tak bardzo — znasz przecie dziwne nałogi mistrza Zachariusza, wiesz, że nie tak łatwo wyczytać mu myśl z czoła. Musiała go spotkać jakaś nieprzyjemność; dziś jest strapiony, jutro zapomni już o tem i będzie panienkę przepraszał, że ją zaniepokoił. Tak starał się ją pocieszyć Aubert, czeladnik starego zegarmistrza, przyczem z lubością wpatrywał się w piękne oczy Gérande. Jego to tylko jednego przypuścił mistrz Zachariusz do uczestnictwa w swych pracach, cenił go nawet dla jego dobrych przymiotów, rozwagi, rozsądku i dobrego serca. Będąc powiernikiem ojca, przylgnął Aubert całem sercem do młodego dziewczęcia, które go nawzajem lubiało. Gérande skończyła ośmnaście lat. Okrągła jej i rumiana twarzyczka przypominała żywo obrazy Madonny, z których oblicza najczystsza niewinność przemawia. Skromna i miła dziewczyna ubierała się w mało uderzające barwy, najczęściej odziana skromną, białą sukienką. Wychowała się pod okiem ojca w Genewie, do której nie wkradły się jeszcze wówczas suche nauki kalwinizmu. Codziennie rano i wieczór modliła się Gérande ze swej książki do nabożeństwa; wyczytała ona także w sercu Auberta głęboką ku sobie miłość, widziała, że on skoro tylko pracę ukończył i opuszczał warsztat jej ojca, najmilej w jej towarzystwie czas spędzał. Stara Scholastyka nie mogła nie zauważyć tego wzajemnego stosunku ich ku sobie; milczała jednak o tem i rozpowiadała tylko rozmaite plotki w mieście, które doszły jej uszu. A trzeba wiedzieć, że gdy raz zaczęła o czemś mówić, to nikt nie starał się jej przerywać; pewnie nie udałoby mu się to nawet. W tym względzie podobna była Scholastyka do genewskich tabakierek, które raz nakręcone tak długo nie zamilkną, aż wszystkie swoje piosenki wygrają i które tylko przez popsucie można przywrócić do milczenia. Scholastyka spostrzegłszy, że Gérande zatopiona w przykrych myślach wcale się nie odzywa, powstała, zapaliła świecę, wetknęła ją do świecznika i postawiła we framudze, obok posągu Matki Boskiej, do której codziennie modliła się Gérande, błagając o opiekę i błogosławieństwo na nadchodzącą noc i o łaskę we wszystkiem. — Cóż, kochana panienko — rzekła Scholastyka, widząc, że młoda dziewczyna nie zabiera się jeszcze do modlitwy — nie idziesz jeszcze spać? Chcesz może czuwać przez całą noc?... Ach! do czegoż to? Czyż to nie lepiej położyć się, zasnąć i śnić o pięknych rzeczach? Mój Boże! przynajmniej zapomni panna o smutku i strapieniu. — Możeby posłać po lekarza dla ojca? — odezwała się Gérande, jakby nie słysząc gadaniny starej służącej. — Po lekarza? — zawołała Scholastyka. — Ale na cóż lekarstwa dla mistrza Zachariusza? To jego zegarki potrzebują medycyny, ale nie on sam! — Cóż teraz uczynić wypada? — szepnęła Gérande — gdybym choć wiedziała, że ojciec udał się na spoczynek? — Gérande! upominał ją Aubert — ręczę, że mistrzowi Zachariuszowi nic nie jest! Doznał pewnie jakiej przykrości, i to wszystko! — Ach! ty wiesz pewnie, Aubercie, o co chodzi! — Być może, Gérande. — To powiedzże nam przecież — zawołała Scholastyka, gasząc świecę z roztropnej oszczędności. — Słyszałaś zapewne, Gérande — począł młody chłopak — że od kilku dni dzieje się coś niepojętego. Wszystkie zegary, z taką troskliwością niegdyś przez twego ojca sporządzone i sprzedane, stają nagle, jeden po drugim. Właściciele odesłali już nam znaczną ich ilość; mistrz Zachariusz opatrzył je starannie i spostrzegł, że nic w nich nie jest zepsute. Rozebrał nawet wszystkie kółka i sprężyny i złożył je znowu z jeszcze większą starannością — mimo to nie mógł ich w ruch wprawić... — Sprawcą tego wszystkiego musi być djabeł! — rzekła Scholastyka. — Jak możesz mówić coś podobnego — odpowiedziała Gérande — wszak to jest całkiem naturalne! Wszystko na ziemi ma swój koniec i zegarki musiały więc stanąć po pewnym przeciągu czasu. — Mimo to widocznem jest — odparł Aubert — że działa tu jakaś tajemnicza siła. Ja sam wraz z mistrzem Zachariuszem starałem się wynaleść przyczynę nagłego zatrzymania się zegarków. Daremnie! Nic nie znalazłem i nieraz już przy tej robocie zupełne ogarnęło mię zwątpienie.... — Pytam bowiem, dlaczego wdajecie się w tę bezbożną robotę — odrzekła Scholastyka. Nigdy nie uwierzę, ażeby człowiek sam, bez żadnej pomocy, zdołał sporządzić taka małą maszynkę, która o własnej mocy idzie i wskazuje godziny. Na to są przecież zegary słoneczne. — A czy wiesz ty, Scholastyko, kto wynalazł zegar słoneczny... — No, któż taki? — Kain. — Kain! Wielki Boże! Czy to podobna? — Chodźcie — rzekła Gérande — pomodlimy się do Boga, ażeby przywrócił życie zegarkom kochanego ojca. — I owszem — odpowiedział Aubert — chętnie pomodlę się wraz z wami. — O, pewnie będą to bezskuteczne modły — odrzekła stara Scholastyka — spodziewam się, że przynajmniej je Bóg wybaczy. Zapalono napowrót świecę; Scholastyka, Gérande i Aubert uklękli następnie na ziemi i złożyli ręce do modlitwy. Młoda dziewczyna modliła się głośno, najpierw za duszę matki, potem za podróżnych, za więźniów, za dobrych i złych — ale szczególnie błagała Boga, by ukoił dziwna boleść jej ojca. Pokrzepieni modlitwa, powstali wszyscy następnie i rozłączyli się. Aubert wrócił do swego pokoju, Scholastyka zamknęła zaś wielkie drzwi wchodowe na dwa rygle i zgasiła ogień na kominku, poczem udała się na spoczynek i wnet spała już jak zabita. Tylko Gérande nie myślała o spoczynku, rozmaite myśli snuły się w młodej główce dziewczęcia; zbliżyła się do okna i wyjrzała na zewnątrz. W mieście gasły już ostatnie światła i nieprzenikniona ciemność panowała dokoła. Burza srożyła się ciągle z równą gwałtownością; hucząc toczyły się wzburzone fale Rodanu, a wicher wył i świstał uderzając silnie o dom, który trzeszczał pod jego naciskiem. Ale młoda dziewczyna nie zważała wcale na tę walkę rozhukanych żywiołów; siedząc u okna puściła ona wolny bieg swym marzeniom — jej myśl była przy ojcu. Od chwili, kiedy jej Aubert Thün odsłonił tajemnicę jego smutku, w bardzo fantastycznem świetle przedstawiło się jej życie tej tak drogiej jej istoty i żadną miarą nie mogła odpędzić od siebie tej myśli, że istnienie kochanego ojca było tylko maszyną, która sztucznie poruszała się na sprężynach. Nagle okiennica pchnięta gwałtownem uderzeniem wichru, uderzyła z hukiem o ścianę. Obudzona z zadumy, krzyknęła Gérande, przerażona niespodzianym hałasem. Rozglądnęła się do koła, nie pojmując jednak jego przyczyny; dopiero, kiedy ochłonęła nieco z przestrachu, otworzyła okno i wychyliła głowę na zewnątrz. Pogoda była okropna, deszcz lał strumieniem — zdawało się młodej dziewczynie, że chmury i rozhukane wody Rodanu złączyły się ze sobą, ażeby słaby ten dom, który trzeszczał pod naciskiem wichru, zniszczyć i z ziemia zrównać. Wychyliła się mocno — chciała przyciągnąć do siebie okiennicę, na wszystkie strony wiatrem miotaną — ale strach odjął jej siły. Postanowiła więc odejść od okna i opuścić pokój — nagle spostrzegła światło wychodzące z okna jej ojca, przez chwilę zdawało jej się nawet, że wśród wycia wichru słyszy wyraźnie głos dochodzący do jej uszu z tego samego okna... Jeszcze raz usiłowała przyciągnąć okiennicę, ale wiatr wyrwał ją ze słabych rąk dziewczyny i wpadł świszcząc do pokoju. Dreszcz trwogi przeszedł Gérande od stóp do głowy... Spiesznie wyszła do przyległego pokoju i macając rękami — bo było zupełnie ciemno — dostała się na schody prowadzące do warsztatu jej ojca, poczem blada jak śmierć, drżąc z trwogi otworzyła drzwi i stanęła cicho na progu. Ryk rzeki rozlegał się po całym pokoju — na środku stał mistrz Zachariusz i gestykulując żywo mówił coś sam ze sobą. Włos jego był najeżony a twarz miała złowrogi wyraz — słowem, wyglądał strasznie. — To jest śmierć!... — wołał stary zegarmistrz — tak... śmierć! Bo i na cóż mi żyć jeszcze... na co... kiedy moje istnienie na świecie już przeminęło!... Ja, mistrz Zachariusz, jestem rzeczywistym twórcą tych zegarków, w każdy z nich włożyłem cząstkę własnego życia!... I każdym razem, kiedy stanie który z tych przeklętych zegarków, czuję, że ustaje bicie mego serca, że życie ze mnie ucieka... Nagle wzrok starca padł przypadkiem na stolik, na którym leżały porozrzucane wszystkie części składowe zegarków, starannie przez niego rozebranych. Wziął do ręki rodzaj cylindra, w którym złożone leżały rozmaite sprężyny; z pośród nich wybrał jedne skręconą, ale mimo wszelkich jego usiłowań, wbrew prawom elastyczności nie dała się rozwinąć i pozostała skręconą, jak śpiąca żmija. Daremnie starał się ją mistrz Zachariusz rozkręcić swymi chudemi wynędzniałymi rękami, których cień niezmiernie powiększony padał na ścianę — po bezowocnych wysileniach rzucił ją wreszcie gniewnie w wir Rodanu przez otwartą klapę w podłodze. Gérande stała nieruchomo, jak w ziemię wryta, przy drzwiach — chciała iść, rzucić się ojcu na szyję, ale nie miała sił ruszyć się z miejsca — straciła zupełnie przytomność, odchodziła prawie od zmysłów. Nagle znany jej głos szepnął jej do ucha: — Gérande, droga Gérande — błagam cię, wyjdź ztąd, połóż się; noc jest ciemna i burzliwa... — Aubert! Ty?... Ty tu?... — rzekła drżącym głosem dziewczyna. — Zaniepokojony o ciebie, moja kochana, przyszedłem tutaj, proszę cię, oddal się — dodał błagalnie. Słysząc te słowa uczuła Gérande, jak wszystka krew spływa jej do serca; sparła się lekko na ramieniu młodego chłopca i odezwała się cicho: — Ojciec jest chory, bardzo chory, Aubercie! Dostał on pomieszania zmysłów — ten całkiem naturalny wypadek, o którym mi mówiłeś, przyprowadził go do tego stanu obłąkania. Cóż ja teraz pocznę? Czy mam go pocieszać? To mu pewnie nic nie pomoże — to ty tylko, Aubercie, jesteś w stanie go uleczyć, jeżeli przyczynisz się do naprawienia zegarków... — O, Boże! — dodała po chwili wzdrygając się na samo wspomnienie tego — więc to prawda, że życie mego ojca związane jest ściśle z życiem jego zegarków?... Aubert nie na to nie odpowiedział. — Chyba zawód mojego ojca nie podoba się Bogu!.. Młody czeladnik wziął zziębłą rękę dziewczęcia do swej dłoni i ogrzewał ją własnem ciepłem. — Idź już — rzekł — idź do pokoju, biedna Gérande... zrobię, co będzie w mej mocy. Wolnym krokiem oddaliła się Gérande i położyła się do łóżka; sen jednak nie kleił znużonych powiek, a przykre myśli ani na chwilę nie dawały jej zasnąć.